


An Animal's Mind

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: Midnight Texas (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: Gyspy's had run with Were's long before people truly feared them, anchoring and pacifying them under the light of the moon, for one night of the month becoming the most precious thing in their world.





	An Animal's Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work I'll admit but Emilio needs more help. And finally the Midnight Plot Bunnies are gone, any bets to how long that lasts?

“Are you sure about this?” Olivia levelled the gun at the closed doors as the tiger behind them snarled, pushing against them. Manfred didn’t answer, instead pressing his hand against the thick wood and the snarls turned into low purrs, confirming it had worked.

Both of the humans relaxed, though the gun didn’t waver, especially as Manfred undid the chains. The moment he did the Tiger pushed it’s way out and started moving around the Gypsy, purring as it brushed it’s head against the brunette.

“Manfred.” The Tiger snarled at Olivia but calmed the moment a firm hand began stroking through the striped fur. In the quiet night the Gypsy gently lead the tiger into his home, giving Olivia a last nod as he closed the door to the small blue house.

The Gypsy didn’t sleep the entire night as the tiger kept bumping into him, to on edge to sleep and needing the reassurance of it’s new anchor, only settling when Manfred petted the vast head, scratching behind the ears until a continues rumbling purr issued from deep within the tiger’s chest.

When the sun was close to rising the great beast slunk it’s way across the tarmac and into the basement, the human closing the door behind him, golden light starting to illuminate Midnight.

Every day before the full moon Manfred cast the spell that would help keep the weretiger anchored. Olivia would go with him to unlock the chains on the basement doors and the vicious killer would become a sweet kitten under his touch, slowly but surely becoming more use to being in the open.

Many nights the Gypsy used the Were’ as a pillow, it gently nudging him away so it could return to it’s den, Manfred following to close the door.

Over a year after this had begun the group was being attacked on a full moon, the ogre they were facing looming over the psychic who was half way comatose, limbs heavy and uncoordinated no matter how he tried to get them to move, it was completely unaffected by Olivia’s bullets and it had already broken Lem’s arm. It brought the club up and before it had chance to swing a snarl ripped through the air and something leaped out.

The weretiger ripped the ogre’s throat out in a single move, taking them all completely by surprise before it made it’s way to Manfred. The beast snarled at Creek who froze in place.

“Back off Creek, nice and slow.” Olivia instructed, the tiger still barely trusted her after fourteen full moons, the girl wouldn’t stand a chance. Creek looked as if she was going to disobey.

“If you don’t I’ll let him kill you.” The blond insisted making the young girl do as she was commanded, the tiger turning quiet as it approached Manfred, gently nudging him.

The Gypsy felt his head slowly clear and knew it was the Were’ subconsciously pushing it’s healing abilities onto the psychic. Manfred moved, pushing himself up and letting his fingers work the familiar path through the soft, silken fur that had become so familiar. The tiger whined and pushed closer to him, faces gently nuzzling together. The psychic could feel Olivia relaxing behind him, Lemuel like a looming shadow to protect the others, but neither of them would interfere, right now the human couldn’t be safer.

It took a little time, well, more then normal for the brunette to get himself upright and lead the great beast through to Midnight and into the small blue house.

Back in the familiar setting the Were’ relaxed and let the human go change, only for him to be interrupted by a low whine. Of course, the Tiger had never seen his scars before and it nudge them gently in apology, whining low in his throat.

Manfred again stroked through his fur, soothing and calming.

“It was not your fault Emilio.” The name felt foreign on his tongue, he’d never called the Rev by his name before but now he was no longer just the tiger or the man, anchored as he was, under the light of the full moon he was somewhere in between and on those nights his world centred around a simple Gypsy.

That night the tiger slept besides the psychic and woke wrapped around him, holding his sanity close.


End file.
